Frequently, a sample preparation is required between a sample extraction and the input of the sample into a chromatography apparatus. For the associated necessary processing steps, such as filtering, separating or adding individual components, the sample has to be expelled from the extraction pipette into a processing container and, after the processing, drawn into a sample injector pipette.
A plurality of processing steps are costly and increase the risk of failures, contaminations, etc. Therefore, there exists basically a need for simplification also in the range of the sample preparation. The invention is based on this requirement.